


【瞳耀】似此星辰非昨夜 2

by EliangezCaury



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 展耀 - Fandom, 白羽瞳 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: LFT连图片都容不下了，走外链吧。





	【瞳耀】似此星辰非昨夜 2

【2】为谁风露立中宵

发了发了别催我，  
说实话，不想走剧情，想直接开车。，。  
表示，不会写案子,,,这一部分你们就，自行脑补吧......  
那人也是一脸笑意的拥抱了展耀。

白羽瞳的脸色一下就沉了下来，走过去不动神色的分开两人，“展耀，你认识这位先生？”

展耀脸上还挂着笑;“哦，小白，给你介绍下，这位是许然，是我在美国读书时候的师兄”。

“您一定就是白先生，白羽瞳吧，总听耀提起，果然是人中龙凤。”也许是研究心理学的人都不喜欢与人肢体接触，许然只是笑着向白羽瞳点点头。

展耀用胳膊肘捣了捣许然：“你怎么在这”

“怎么，没事我就不能来找你了？”

“少来，你没事能放下你的研究。”

“哦，展博士，这位许先生是刚才案件的目击者，来警局录笔录的。”赵虎在一旁解释道。

“那你们先去忙吧，回头晚上我请你吃饭。”展耀笑着说道，却忽略了身后白羽瞳忽明忽暗的眼神。

 

下班后，展耀准备跟白羽瞳打声招呼就走，刚打开门就发现白羽瞳靠在门框上发着呆，“干什么呢，下班了不回家？”

“等你一起回去。”白羽瞳转了转手上的钥匙。

“我不是说我要和许然一起吃饭吗”

展耀一阵沉默，最终也只是拍拍白羽瞳的肩膀：“我先走了，你早点回去。”

白羽瞳一把拉住展耀，“我不喜欢他看你的眼神。”

展耀头痛的叹了口气，“小白这事我们以后再谈行吗，你早点回去休息。”

 

展耀因为喝了酒，多少有点热，就脱下了西装外套搭在臂弯，慢慢悠悠的往家里走，脑子里想着刚才许然说的话。

“说吧，怎么好好的突然回国。”  
“我加入了克里斯教授的团队，最近我们的研究陷入了瓶颈期，正好教授跟我说了你的情况，就想着回国散散心。”许然晃了晃酒杯，“顺便我也想见见你。”

“耀，加入我们吧，无论是研究，还是我，都需要你。”

展耀捏了捏眉心，隐隐有些头疼，这一天都是些什么事，告白就算了，还都还赶着一起了。

 

当他看到了自己宿舍门前坐着的人和一旁的双胞胎，越发的头疼。

大丁或者小丁，将白羽瞳塞进展耀怀里，说：“小白在大哥那里喝多了，大哥吩咐我们将他送到你这，任务完成，我们回去了。”说着一溜烟的就跑了。

展耀被白羽瞳身上的酒气熏得直皱眉头，“小白！你这是喝了多少？”

见白羽瞳不理自己，展耀仿佛泄了气一般，也不管脏不脏，一屁股坐下，低头狠狠地捏着自己的眉心，浑身上下透着慢慢的疲惫。

往日的白羽瞳最见不得展耀这种的表情。

“白羽瞳你到底想怎样？”

白羽瞳抽了抽鼻子，总算是开了口：“你喝酒了？”

展耀都被气笑了，“白sir，现在这情况，究竟是谁喝的比较多。”

白羽瞳用力一扯，粗暴的将展耀从地上拉起来，

展耀深知，在一个醉酒的人即便看起来很平静，情绪也是过于激烈时，顺从是最好的选择。他稍微犹豫了一下，就乖乖地任由白羽瞳略有些粗暴的拉扯进了房门。

“白羽瞳，你先放手。”  
“不”

白羽瞳单手将展耀的双手固定在身后，一边撕扯他的衣服，一边将它往卧室里带。

展耀用力挣脱了白羽瞳的禁锢，怒道：“白羽瞳你给我放手。”

“不放。”

白羽瞳用力将展耀压在床上，火热的气息净值落在展耀的勃颈处，他低下头，用嘴唇蹭了蹭展耀的脸颊，最终还是没有亲下去。

“展耀，我喜欢你。”叹息般的声音在展耀耳边响起，一下凝固住了展耀所有挣扎的动作。

 

展耀的体型属于是精瘦的，但毕竟也是警察，自然是要肌肉有肌肉要形态有形态的。不过由于长期的疏于锻炼，让展耀的腹肌上附着薄薄一层软肉，摸上去手感自是极佳。

白羽瞳低头叼住一小块软肉轻轻研磨，不断的放开，叼起，再放开。等白羽瞳完全放开那块被折腾的可怜兮兮的皮肤的时候，那里已经红艳的宛如刚盛开的玫瑰。

展耀那细皮嫩肉的，那经得起白羽瞳这样折腾，不一会全身就布满青青紫紫的痕迹，说不清色气。

 

白羽瞳总算放过了展耀的腰腹部，右手滑向后腰，中指轻轻一挑整个手就探入内裤中，火热的手掌用力的揉捏着紧致的臀肉。

展耀被他撩拨的整个人都快虚脱了。

白羽瞳伸手触碰那隐蔽的入口，试探着伸入一只手指，从未有人到访的秘处过于紧涩，让展耀吃痛的抽了口气，眼角渗出几滴生理眼泪。

这一下仿佛刺激到了白羽瞳，他一下抽出了自己的手，将展耀揽进自己怀里，一点点小心的舔去身下人眼角的泪珠，将脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，语气里满是急切“对不起，你别哭，对不起，展耀，我不动了，你别哭。”

展耀，你仔细看看，这就是白羽瞳，哪怕醉酒到意识迷糊，他都见不得你的疼。

 

你还在犹豫什么.

展耀压低声音，尽量轻柔的说：“没事，睡吧，你没有弄疼展耀。”一遍遍小声的温柔的重复着这句话，直到白羽瞳舒展了眉头，安静了下来。

 

展耀小心的放平白羽瞳的身子，又去洗手间找来毛巾给他擦了擦脸，叹了口气。

 

明明意识都已经混沌了，白羽瞳嘴里还颠三倒四的嘟囔着，“对不起”“疼不疼”之类的话语。

这一瞬间，展耀的心柔软的一塌糊涂。

还能怎么办呢，认栽吧，  
展耀向白羽瞳，认输了。

 

第二天，白羽瞳睁眼的一瞬间，大脑瞬间短路。  
展耀正安静的睡在一旁，本身就没有系紧的浴袍带子摇摇欲坠挂在胯部，敞开的胸口布满了暧昧的痕迹，搭在一旁的手腕上更是有着一圈青紫。

面前的一切，无疑给他判了死刑，一看便知昨天他断片后自己都做了什么，那些斑斑点点的痕迹无一不刺激着他的神经。

他狠狠锤了一下床，白羽瞳你个混蛋，你都干了什么！

 

白羽瞳在窗前静止了好久，最终他弯下腰，似乎是想亲一下展耀的脸。可是最后他也只是伸手帮展耀捻了捻被子，又摸摸了他的脑袋，静悄悄的退出来房间。

整个房间再次安静下来。

 

又过了几个小时，展耀才悠悠醒来，朦朦胧胧的伸手去摸自己的手机，发现竟然有七八个未接电话，都是来自白锦堂的。  
正当他准备回一个电话的时候，  
“医院，速来，羽瞳出事了。”

 

展耀瞳孔瞬间收缩，白羽瞳你个智障，你要是出事了，这辈子都别想见我。

 

文里有两个小细节，白羽瞳两次想亲展展，都没亲下去，  
提问，为什么我们白先生不亲下去呢〜  
两次原因不一样。  
答对了的话......我......我就接受一个点梗！

还有，其实本来展展不应该这么快就想通，中间应该在过几天，在发生些什么，但是那样就把一个短篇拖成长篇了......就加了一个原创人物加速一下。

第一节告白，第二节撒娇，二垒第三节  
我怕的英文魔鬼哦

还有！  
你们这群善变的人！第一节写完的时候要虐白白，又说第二节用要看展展心疼  
你们这群小居居！下面又要看什么！


End file.
